


Caught In A Murder

by Redk_ZBlend29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redk_ZBlend29/pseuds/Redk_ZBlend29
Summary: Lavaria Soiya is a 32 year old FBI Agent/Navy Seal who grew up with Steve McGarrett and even was on the same team as him. She has variety of skills and is not human but immortal. She is a hybrid shadowarlock. Will she fall in love with her Childhood Crush? Or will she just see him as a friend? Stay Tuned!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Murder of A Witness

Lavaria had been working in a protection case of a witness who used to work for a drug lord named Carlos Vega. Carlos was a ruthless man and alot of his drugs had killed anyone who went against him. The man she was protecting was a man by the name James Vasquez. He was tired of selling the stuff for him and had just became a father 5 months before he decided to go rogue.

Who could blame him? While out getting lunch she got a call from James and it concerned her because he rarely ever called her when she would go get food or shop for his witness protection house. So why now?

"Agent Soiya, there is someone watching the house. I don't know what to do. It looks like one of Carlos' guys. You got to get back here quickly." James said. She could tell that something wasn't right with how he sounded. He sounded scared which she didn't blame him for being scared. They were going after the biggest drug lord in history. A possible national crisis. Too many narcotics kill people and she wanted it to end.

"James its probably my partner, Agent Heathers. I told him to watch over the house mate. Try and stay calm. He is only there to make sure nothing happens to you okay? Something happens to you and well lets just say Carlos will get away with everything. We cant let that happen or more people could end up losing their lives. We cant let that happen." she said.

She heard the door kick in over the phone and a shot go off. She turned around quickly and headed back towards the house fearing that she would find a dead agent and witness. 

Not sure what she would find there, Lavaria pulled up to the house and got out after shutting the car off. She grabbed her gun and headed inside where she found James Vasquez lying dead on the floor with Agent Heathers lying just a few feet from him in the kitchen. The rest of the house was cleared but she couldn't not find James' wife Alyson and their 5 month old daughter Lelani Rose. While looking for clues, she heard car doors. A bunch of them.

Someone came in the house after ducking behind the wall of the kitchen and she had to peek to see who it was. Bad idea. They had seen her or at least one of them did. She ran out the back door and the man followed after her. She ran for a house that was being built and that was where it went down. She fought with the guy but she was soon surrounded by the rest of his team.

 _"Who are these people?"_ she asked herself as she was arrested. "Lavaria? Lavaria Soiya?" Steve asked. "Hello Steve." she said. "You two know each other?" A blonde haired man asked. "Yea we do. Lavaria and I grew up together even went to the same school and academy together." Steve said.

"Kudos to you for remembering your past Steve McGarrett." Lavaria said. "What were you doing there?" The Asian one asked. Lavaria didn't answer him and she just looked at Steve. "Now you're not gonna talk? This isn't like you.You don't stay quiet. It's making you look guilty." Steve said.

"Maybe you will talk downtown?" Danny said. She was taking to The Palace Interrogation room and was handcuffed to a chair. There wasnt a table in this room nor were there windows which meant a basement. "Lavaria, what were you doing in that house with not one dead body but two dead bodies?" Steve asked.

"I have my reasons." she said. "You are looking at murder Lavaria. You do understand that right?" Danny asked. "I am not stupid mate." she said. "So then what were you doing there?" Danny asked. "You wouldnt believe me even if I told you so why does it matter what I say. I'm going to jail anyways." she said. "Lavaria, we cant help you if you wont help us. Now someone killed our victim and the only one there was you so you have to tell us something." Steve said.

"What does it matter? Hm? If I tell you, you wont believe me and plus I ran. I still am going to jail no matter what I tell you." I said. "What are you afraid? I mean we are giving you an opportunity to talk but you rather keep playing games so to speak." Danny said. "Even if I told you, how confident are you that the case wont get screwed up?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. She let out a sigh and looked at them. "Check my left pocket." she said. "What for?" Steve asked. "My credentials are in there. Have a look and you will see what I am talking about then we will talk." she said. 

She watched Steve motion to Danny to have a look and he did. He pulled out her credentials and looked at her as he opened the wallet. "Are you serious?" he asked. "What is it, Danny?" Steve asked. "Have a look." Danny said handing him the badge. Steve took one good look at it then looked at his childhood friend. "You're an FBI agent?" Steve asked. That didnt surprise the agent at all. She was used to people responding like they were. Who wouldn't. "Yea for some time now Steve. I'm still a seal but I am also a agent." she said. 

"What does an agent have to do with what you were doing at the house with two dead bodies?" Danny asked. "Because the victims are James Vasquez and Agent Peter Heathers my partner." she said. "Why weren't you there?" Steve asked. "James wife Alyson said they need things for lunch and dinner as well as they need diapers for their daughter Lelani. I offered to go and left Agent Heathers to watch over the house." she said. 

Steve looked at Danny and I sat there. "How about letting me go, hm?" she asked. "Not until we confirm this. If we can confirm that you are an agent and what you told us is true then we cant let you go." Danny said. "Talk to Director Wilson. He will tell you that I work for him." she said.


	2. Truth is...I'm Not Your Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny find out that long time childhood friend is indeed a FBI Agent. They end up working together on the case.

"So you guys going to release me or what?" she asked. "After we talk to your director about you. If he can confirm that you are telling the truth then we will release you." Danny said. "Come on guys. Steve you know me. You know that I wouldn't dare hurt a fly." she said. "Sorry Lavaria but we have to do this the right way. We wont be long." Steve said. "Seriously?" she asked. "Yes." Steve said. They left the room and she sighed as she sat there.

They made a call to speak to the director and the director called them back. "Director WIlson, thank you for getting back to us." Steve said. "You're welcome, Commander. You said that you had someone there that you believe is one of my own?" Wilson asked. "Yes we do. Agent Lavaria Soiya." Steve said. "What has Agent Soiya done?" Wilson asked. "We are unsure if she did anything but she said she was an FBI Agent and to call you." Danny said. "She was right about you calling me." Wilson said. "She mentioned a witness and a case that she was working on. Something involving a man named James Vasquez and a drug lord named Carlos Vegas." Steve said.

"She is correct. We are trying to put Carlos behind bars but havent gotten far with the case but thanks to James we can get him put away. He is the only living witness." Wilson said. "Unfortunately James was murdered along with another Agent. Agent Peter Heathers." Steve said. "But how? That location was a secured location." Wilson said. "Anyone know about it?" Chin asked. "Just Agent Heathers and Soiya. What about James' wife and daughter?" WIlson asked.

"When we got there there were only James and the agent's body no one else. We think your drug lord found out the location and went there shooting them and taking his wife and daughter." Steve said. "There is no way that he could of known. I must speak with Agent Soiya." Wilson said. "I will have her call you for now hang tight and we will let you know what we find." Steve said. Steve hung up and they went back to the interrogation room. "Well?" she asked.

"We got verification that you are an agent. Im sorry for doubting you." Steve said uncuffing me. "Its your job. You had to make sure that I wasnt the killer. Seeing as I am not your killer, I can probably give you some lists of potential suspects." she said standing up as they handed me my personal stuff. "Actually we were hoping you would help us with the case in general. Its the least we can do." he said. "Yea sure." she said. We went upstairs and Steve introduced me to Chin and Kono then we got to talking about the case. 

"Maybe Carlos knew about the safe house and went there to take out the only witness that was willing to testify and Agent Heathers was just collateral damage." Danny said. "No one knew about the safe house except Director Wilson, Agent Heathers, me, James' wife and Agent Philson." I said. "Agent Philson?" Steve asked. "The agent that was taking over the case for me. Director Wilson suggested I find a replacement since I was asked by your governor to join your taskforce. I had introduced Philson to James and James seemed okay with it." she said. The dark brown haired agent looked at them and then crossed her arms. "I wasnt informed of someone joining 5-0." Steve said. 

"Im surprised that you were. Listen I was just as shocked as you are now. But if Carlos found out about the safehouse then I need to send my brothers to protect the others from Carlos." she said. "There are more witnesses?" Kono asked. "Yea a few that saw that James was testifying against Carlos. They decided to testify against Carlos too." she said. 

"And why do you have to go and tell your brothers?" Danny asked. "I am something called a hybrid shadowarlock. Dont ask what it is alright its too long to say but just know that I am immortal and brothers can help protect the other witnesses." she said. She walked away and headed out of the building with Steve following after her. "Wait." he said said. Of course Lavaria stops and faced him while crossing her arms. She wasnt happy with him for stopping her and stepped back from her. 

"What is it, Commander?" she asked. "Please call me Steve." He said. "Okay, Steve. What is it?" she asked. "If he is going after the people that are going against him. You might be endanger too, Agent Soiya." he said. "I dont think that he will. Even if he does, a bullet wont hurt me, Steve." she said. "We dont know that." he said. "And if I am protected by someone he will still come after me." she said. As he was about to say something a car pulled up and pointed a gun at them then began firing the gun. People screamed a ran as they hid behind a car but Lavaria unfortunately got shot in her shoulder and stomach. 

She leaned against the car and put her hand on the wound. Steve saw and he looked at her. "What?" she asked. "You were shot." he said. "Im fine. These area nothing. Just bullets with attitude." she said watching him wincing with pain. The shooting stopped and the others came out of The Palace.


End file.
